Vehicles, such as motorized vehicles and electric vehicles have been around for some time. Vehicles provide a means that enable humans to drive from place to place. In today's world, vehicles have become an indispensable mode of transportation, and provide the freedom to travel at any time of day and for various distances. Vehicles can be publically operated or can be privately owned. Humans most commonly operate vehicles, no matter the type, whether electric or combustion engine based. In recent years, technology has been advancing to allow for better wireless interfacing and networking with vehicles. Such wireless interfacing has included, for example, integrated alarms and remote lock and unlock by way of key fobs. These features, although representing advancements in security, still do not provide vehicle drivers with the level of security needed in today's society.
It is in this context that embodiments of the invention arise.